magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
SciFiNow Issue 1
This magazine was released in April 2007 and cost £4. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (3,5) Tech Focus - 4 pages (128-131) TV Guide - 8 pages (133-141) Obsessed - 1 page (146) Launch Lost? - 2 pages (8-9) :A year ago it was the most exciting programme on TV, but now Lost is fighting against sliding viewing figures prompting concern that the end is near. SciFiNow investigates... Star Wars: Galactic Senate - 2 pages (10-11) *Star Wars is Not Dead - Lucas speaks out *Anniversary Celebrations Announced - The Force is still as strong as ever after three decades in the making *Force Finally Unleashed - Galactic gaming ahead Welcome to the Silver Age - Matt Handrahan - 4 pages (12-15) :With so much variety and quality on television these days, SciFiNow asks the question: have we ever had it so good? Spotlight on the USA - 2 pages (16-17) *The Sarah Connor Chronicles - New details on the Terminator spin-off *Most Talked About Stateside... - David Eick, Stargate SG-1, The Talisman, David Duchovny, Sigourney Weaver, Raines *Painkiller Jane *British Spotlight - Life on Mars, Lucy Lawless, Viva Blackpool Marvel Universe - 2 pages (18-19) *Iron Info on the Internet - Director updates via MySpace *Fantastic Four 2 fires up... literally - New character and car *New Spider-Man DVD - 2.1 before 3 Good News/Bad News: The JLA Movie - page 20 News Flash - Production speeds up for the fastest man alive - page 20 Their Words, Not Ours... - Transformers - page 21 Spoilers - 4 pages (22-25) *Heroes: Season 1 Episodes 16-18 *Jericho: Season 1 Episodes 14-15 *Supernatural: Season 2 Episode 16 *Stargate SG-1: Season 10 Episodes 19-20 *Smallville: Season 6 Episode 16 *Battlestar Galactica: Season 3 Episodes 17-19 Star Trek Nexus - 2 pages (26-27) *Star Trek XI: Containment Breach - Abrams at the helm, Shatner and Nimoy on board, the Enterprise gets Lost *Heghlu 'meh QaQ jajuem - Blood Will Tell - the Lingons have their say *Looking for a new Padd? - Shinzon clone looks to sell his imitation Enterprise Futuramatic Developments - page 28 But What About... Southland Tales? - page 29 Introducing... Heroes - 4 pages (30-33) Opinion *Chic to be Geek - M.J. SImpson - 1 page (34) *Impressing to Dress - Graeme Nicholson - 1 page (36) Features Why SciFiNow? - 2 pages (6-7) Doctor Who: British Sci-Fi Reinvented - Richard Molesworth - 8 pages (38-45) :Saturday 31 March saw the third season of Doctor Who begin on BBC One. Looking at the programme in all its award-winning glory, it's difficult to imagine that the series could ever be considered anything other than pure television gold by the bosses at the Beeb. But just over two years ago, there were quite a few nervous executives awaiting the launch of the re-vamped series... Web Spin - Aaron Asadi - 6 pages (72-77) :Tobey Maguie and Thomas Haden Church talk up the third Spider-Man, but as SciFiNow discovers, it doesn't look like the film will need it. War and Peace - Scott Henderson - 6 pages (80-86) :The best drama on television? You'd better believe it. SciFiNow explores how a mediocre science fiction adventure became one of the most talked-about television shows on TV. Space has never been so good. SciFiNow talks to... James Callis - 2 pages (86-87) Top 10 Adaptations - 2 pages (88-89) Welcome to the Hellmouth - Catherine Bray - 6 pages (90-97) :SciFiNow says 'fangs for the memories' as we celebrate a decade of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Timewarp The Collector's Guide to Friday the 13th Movies - Tristan Burke - 6 pages (100-105) Modern Classic: Buck Rogers in the 25th Century - Gavin Mackenzie - 4 pages (106-109) Ultimate Collection Planet of the Apes Ape Head - 2 pages (110-111) Retrospective: Stargate SG-1 - Season 1 - 2 pages (112-113) Overlooked Show: Invasion - 2 pages (114-115) The Bluffer's Guide to... V - 2 pages (116-117) Fanboys The Vault - 2 pages (120-121) The Nitpicker's Guide to... The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - 2 pages (122-123) 19th Century Science Fiction: Birth of a Monster Part One - 4 pages (124-127) Reviews Film/TV Other Games Other Credits Deputy Editor :Aaron Asadi Art Editor :Claire Kendrick Sub Editor :Sarah Slee Contributors :Ashley Day, Ben Biggs, Ben Piggott, Catherine Bray, Chris Lean, Claire Weaver, Craig Gilmore, Darran Jones, Gavin Mackenzie, Graeme Nicholson, Graham Taylor, Helen Laidlaw, Jon Bennett, Jon Denton, Josie Reavely, Julie Easton, Karen Rutherford, Kaylie Green, Keith Hennessey, Luke Smith, Mark Kendrick, Matt Handrahan, Matt Tuffin, M.J. Simpson, Richard Molesworth, Roger Wilson, Ross Webster, Ryan King, Sam Kieldsen, Scott Henderson, Thomas LeClerc, Tristan Burke, Yakub Llewelyn Ahmad Issue Index Category:Contains Movie Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains PSP Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews